


Doubts of Parenting

by ERose26



Series: A/B/O Dynamics-Multiple Fandoms [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parents, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: Percy finds out he's pregnant, but with his past, he's not really sure he could be a good parent. Nico and Jason have to assure him he'll be a great mother for their children.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: A/B/O Dynamics-Multiple Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721605
Kudos: 64





	Doubts of Parenting

Anxiety and hope welled up in Percy’s chest as he checked the test in his hand. Positive. He was pregnant. Now, he just needed to tell Nico and Jason. He was nervous to do that, though. Hopefully, Percy wasn’t far enough that they would be able to smell it on him. He wanted to be able to tell them. But as everything goes in his life, this didn’t end well, either.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What d’you think about having kids?” Percy asked to the dark. Nico and Jason were on either side of him. They’d climbed into bed just a few minutes earlier, so he knew they’d be awake. 

“Why do you ask?” Nico questioned, nuzzling his Omega’s neck. Percy leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, but he still answered strongly. 

“Well, I think kids would be nice to have, don’t you? And I think I’m ready to have kids.” 

“What about your home life?” Jason asked. “Do you really think you’re ready to parent yet if all you’ve known is your step-father hurting you? I think we should wait until Leo and his mates have their baby. Then, maybe, you can see how other people parent and you can be better at it.” Percy felt thoroughly offended by that. 

“What about Paul?” he asked, trying to give Jason a chance to redeem himself from what he’d said. The son of Jupiter sighed and turned to face him. 

“I still think we should wait, Percy. Do you really think you’re ready?” 

“Yeah, I do,” he argued. 

“Percy,” Nico started. “I think what Jason is trying to say is that you haven’t had very many good role models that you can strive to be like. We can wait and see how everyone else acts and then go from there.” The thing that hurt most about this was the fact that Jason’s mother had been a dunkard too. Jason was telling him off for not having a good family situation, but his hadn’t been good either. 

In the next moment, Percy had Vapor Traveled out of bed and was grabbing a few things, putting them into a bag. 

“Percy, where are you going?” Jason asked. 

“Away from here,” was all he said, before Vapor Traveling away again. Jason sighed. He shouldn’t have said that, he knew it, but he’d been trying to make a point. He wasn’t even sure if he was ready to parent. He should’ve said that, though, instead of just taking shots at Percy. 

“Do you think he’s pregnant?” Nico asked. The son of Jupiter froze, thinking over their conversation and their Omega’s reaction. He slowly nodded, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah. I think he is. We need to find him.” They needed to be there for him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy was completely exhausted. He’d been throwing up for the past hour with no reprieve. It has just gone on and on until he was sure he was going to throw up his whole stomach, but then he stopped. And since he was pretty much crying from that, he was already emotional and what he said to his stomach was sad. 

Percy had managed to get down to the living room, still feeling weak from throwing up. He was only three months pregnant now, but he was showing quite a bit. He wondered if he was having twins. Anyway, he sat on the couch and rubbed his stomach a little. That’s how Nico and Jason found him, though they were quiet as he started talking, wanting to hear what he was going to say. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Jason was right. I’m not gonna be a good mom. I’ll never deserve to have you.” The two Alphas exchanged a glance. 

“That’s not true,” Jason spoke up. Percy glanced over, tears in his eyes. He looked away, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Nico walked over to sit down beside him, taking his hand. 

“We’re here to check on our pregnant Omega. And hopefully, take him back home.” He was at the cabin on Montauk Beach. It had taken a while to find him, but they’d managed. “We shouldn’t have said what we did.” 

“Yeah,” Jason added, going to sit on the coffee table, so he could face Percy. “I wasn’t ready to be a parent, either, and I should’ve said that. Instead, I took it out on you, and I’m really sorry for that. You didn’t deserve it.” Percy swallowed down tears that threatened to rise, but he couldn’t keep them back. He was sobbing soon, but his Alphas were there to comfort him now. Maybe things were going to be okay.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“They’re adorable,” Jason murmured, pressing a kiss to Percy’s temple. The Omega smiled back sleepily. He’d had the twins just an hour before and they were finally allowed to see them, happy to be with their whole family. 

“Any names?” Nico asked. It was two girls and Percy had the perfect idea. 

“Maria and Bianca,” he said. “If you’re okay with that.” He’d already talked to Jason about it and wanted to surprise Nico. The Alpha smiled. 

“Of course.” They were finally altogether. A family.


End file.
